


i'm forever dreaming

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavydiirtysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/gifts).



Tyler sucks gently on his pacifier, eyes closed. His onesie is patterned with skeletons. His head his on Josh’s lap.

Josh is pretty sure he’s sleeping from the way he mumbles quietly around his paci.

Josh is about to turn off the tv when Tyler shifts and whimpers in his sleep, calm facial expression turning into one of distress.

Josh clicks off the tv and runs both hands through Tyler’s hair in an attempt to calm him without waking him up.

It doesn’t work, because Tyler whines in distress n continues to shift around, clutching his teddy closer to his chest.

Josh gently shakes him. It takes a few moments for Tyler to blink awake, looking up at Josh with teary eyes. He mumbles something behind his paci, raising a curled fist to rub at his eyes.

“Hey baby. Did you have a bad dream?” Josh speaks with a soft voice.

Tyler nods. He yawns, causing his paci to fall out of his mouth.

Josh catches it and offers it to Tyler, who starts to suck on it again.

“Do you want some milk?”

Tyler nods, eyes closing.

“Will you let me get up?”

Tyler shakes his head and giggles tiredly.

“Silly boy.” Josh pokes Tyler’s nose, which makes him laugh even more. “I love you so much.”

Tyler smiles, curling up and falling back asleep.


End file.
